Another Chance
by Violet464
Summary: Issie gets marked. But she's pregnant. Find out what happens. Includes rape, abuse, pregnancy. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"You have to calm down. I mean it, Is. It's over, done with. You've got enough stress. Don't put any more on you." Bella, my friend, was trying to tell me. We were talking about _that_ night. The one that happened two months ago. The one that I was _still_ having night mares about. "I mean, you have to deal with your step-father and you're sick. Oh, by the way, you really need to find out why you're sick."

"It's nothing, probably a cold."

"A cold where you puke like every hour of the day? Yeah right."

"I'm seri-" I was cut off by yet _another_ coughing fit. I've been coughing for about a week. I've been vomiting for a month. I really hope it's the cold, or maybe the flu.

"You should really fi-" She cut herself off and her eyes got huge. She was staring over my shoulder. I turned around to see what she was looking at. That's when I saw him.

He was tall and pretty handsome. He had black hair with blue eyes. Surrounding his eyes and face were sapphire blue tattoos. Tattoos meant only one thing, he was a vampyre.

He raised his hand and on it was an intricate tattoo. That made him a tracker. Great. This is exactly what I needed now.

At least this explains the coughing, but what about the vomiting?

"Isabell Sharp! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

All of a sudden, there was this great pain that started in the middle of my forehead and spiraled to the rest of my head. The last thing I remember is Bella screaming, but what was she screaming? I didn't know.

ERIK'S POV

"Issie!" A girl with light brown hair screamed. She knelt down next to Isabell. After a minute she looked up at me. "You have to stay with her. You have to make sure she gets there. Please." Her eyes looked sad.

"Why?" I asked without thinking. This was going to be the least person I mark. Ever.

"Just, please."

I agreed. She grabbed her stuff and went outside. I sighed. Why did I do that? I can run and go back to the life I had to give up because I was marked to be a tracker and ruin people's life. I was so busy trying to figure out why I said yes, that I barely realized that Isabell was starting to wake. This was my last chance to leave. As her eyes fluttered open, I made my decision.


	2. Chapter 2

ISSIE'S POV

When I opened my eyes, I saw the same guy who marked me. Didn't they normally leave by now? He saw that I was awake and held his hand out. I gladly took it. When I was standing up, I bent down and got my stuff. I transferred my stuff to one arm and stuck my newly freed hand out. "I'm Issie." I said.

"Erik." He grabbed my forearm. I did the same. I started out of the school and he followed me. Once we were outside, I put on my sun glasses. When we got to my new black Mercedes Guardian, he stopped. I threw my books in the back after unlocking it and making sure my instrument and music were in there.

"What is it?" I asked turning around to face him.

"That-that's your car?" He asked stunned.

"Yeah, one of the few, very few, perks of having the parents I do. To them, it's all about appearances and God and what not."

"You do know that now you're marked, you worship a goddess. Right?"

"If being marked gets me away from my life and past, I'll do anything."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I just shook my head. "Are you going to get in or not?" I asked, changing the subject I really didn't want to explain things to him. At least, not yet. He nodded and got in the passenger side. I started the engine and backed out. I sped off to my house. Hopefully I my step-father won't be there. If he is… Hell, I'm not even going to think about it.

When we got there, his car was there. And so was my mother's. Great, today is really not my day. I parked outside of the garage and got out.

"Stay here. No matter what, you absolutely have to stay her. Got it?" I told Erik. The last thing I needed was a vampyre tracker in my house. He nodded, with a questioning look. I went to the side of the house and started climbing up the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Erik yelled.

I turned around and looked at him. "One, shut the hell up. I don't want them to hear you. And two, I've done this plenty of times." I continued up the wall to my window, where it was cracked. I slid it up enough to get in and climbed into my room. I started packing everything I owned that I liked. I through all of the non-breakable stuff out the window, the stuff that could break, like pictures and my laptop, I held on to. I sighed. It's time to face the music. Or in this case, my own personal hell that I've been living in for years.

I walked downstairs, taking calming breathes. They were in the living room. Both of them. Great. I walked into the living room, and they looked up at me at the same time. Their eyes widen at my forehead.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time? I always knew you were trouble. You're just like you're no good biological father."

That was the last straw. Granted, I never knew my real father. He died or left or something. I didn't know, but I wasn't going to let this ass talk about the man who helped make me. "You will _not_ talk about my father like that. Not under any circumstance. I refuse to hear it. At least he was a man, unlike you."

He stood up, walking until he was a few steps away from me. "You will not talk to me like that. I have been right all along. You are the devil's child. You never have worshiped God. You are a disgrace. We tried to turn you on the right path. We thought you were following it, but we were wrong. You fooled us. You really are a child of the devil. And now you're off to worship him with others who are just like you. You are disowned. I do not want to hear from you again. The only way I'll talk to you is if you're telling me you came to God." He practically yelled at me. And he slapped me. Hard. On the check. I felt the tears rise, but I refused to let them fall. At least not while he's watching.

I looked at my mom. She hasn't said a word all through this exchange. "Are you just going to sit there, and watch this?" I asked in nearly a whisper. The tears were thick in my voice and it was becoming harder to hold the tears back. "All you've done is sit there and watch. All you've done is let him do this. You let him hit me and command me." Tears were falling out of my eyes and I couldn't stop them. "You could've done so much, but you choose to sit and watch. Is this entertaining? To watch your daughter be treated like a slave? This has been my life for years now. You could have stopped it, but no. You have to be the good little wife and let him do whatever." I couldn't stop the tears. I tried, but it didn't work.

He slapped me again. Harry, my step-father, slapped me on the cheek, the same cheek he slapped before. But, it was harder this time. It had more force and anger behind it. "Don't you ever talk to your mother like that. She did nothing to you. You deserve this. Your actions led to this."

I shook my head. "You want to be that way, then fine. I'm not stopping you. But, I am doing something. I'm leaving." I turned to my mom. "Call me. Or don't. It's your choice." With that, I ran outside and into Erik. He caught me before I fell. I did something that I would never have done. I cried in front of someone. This is only the second time I have cried in front of anyone. The other time would be _that_ night.

**A/N: So, I bet you're wondering about what '**_**that**_** night' is. Well you'll find out, I promise. Please review. They make me update faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

ERIK'S POV

I heard yelling from inside. And lots of it. I was debating on whether or not to go inside, when Issie came running out crying. She ran right into me and I caught her. She buried her head in my chest, and continued to cry. I did the only thing I could think of, I stroked her hair and told her that everything would be fine. She kind of reminded me of Zoey.

Her sobs quieted, I lifted her face to meet mine. I gasped in surprise at what I saw. On her cheek had a perfect hand print on it that was turning black and blue. It made me mad, no, _pissed_. For some reason, I felt so protective over her.

"Who did this to you?" I demanded. She shook her, apparently not comfortable with the subject. So, I dropped it and saved it for a later date. I grabbed the book bag off her back and the other bags and put them in the back. She just stood where she was and didn't move a muscle. I went back to her, picked her up, carried her to the car, put her in the passenger seat, and buckled her up. I went around to the driver's side and got in. She was about to protest but I cut her off. "Save it. You are not driving this car. I will not let you. I am capable of driving us. And it's the gentlemanly thing to do." She snorted at the last part.

I started the engine and drove to the end of the drive way.

"Take a right and stay straight. It'll take you right too town." She said. I nodded and did as she said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Ye-…no." I could hear the tears in her voice. I put my arm around and brought her as close as I could, trying to comfort her.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?"

She took a deep breathe. "Ever since he came into my life, it has been utter hell."

"Who's he?"

"My step-father."

"What about your real father?" I couldn't help but be curious.

She sniffed. "I never met him. I think he died or ditched or something." She grabbed the charm on her necklace. "But he cared. He gave me this necklace after I was born. Something happened to him a few months after I was born. When I was about six or eight Lisa, my mom, met Harry, my step-father. They married soon after. He's made my life crap. He's always bossing me around. He's a major ass. Especially since I turned about thirteen or fourteen. That's when the major stuff happened."

"What's the major stuff?"

"Let's see. The major stuff would be cussing me out, hitting me, and treating me like shit. You know that kind of stuff. I don't know why he's done it." She pulled down the mirror on her side. "Damn it. Did he really have to go for the face today? He's never done that before…" She said it more to herself.

"Never done what before?" I know I probably shouldn't have asked.

"Hit me twice on the face in the same spot."

"And you deal with it?"

"What other choice do I have?"

"A lot."

"Look at it through my mind. I tell anyone, the police find out, and my mother goes with him. If that happened, I would most likely get put in foster care. If I went to foster care, I would never ever see my friends again. My friends are the only family I have. I can't lose them. If I lost them, I wouldn't be able to function. Yes, if I told it would have told saved me a _lot_ of trouble." When she said that, it seemed like she meant one thing in particular.

"What do you mean a lot of trouble? You seem like you're talking about one event." I look over at her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I've told you everything else so I might as well tell you this. And it might even be good for me…" She whispered the last part. Then she took a deep breathe. "My life at school was pretty much perfect. Very few people at school knew about my… home situation. And even at home, my life wasn't that bad. I felt I learned how to avoid _him_. I was dating the quarter back of the football team and we were getting pretty serious. I think I loved him and I was so damn sure he loved me back." She scoffed. "Then, he tricked me."

"How?"

"Two months ago. It was a Friday night and the football team just kicked ass. We went to a party at his house to celebrate and everyone was there. Well, the night on and I was getting tired of the noise. So, I went upstairs to his room. I was hoping that I could fall asleep until it calmed down." She looked at me and I gazed back from the corner of my eye. "I had fun, don't get me wrong, but I was tired. I hadn't slept well that past week. So, I was laying on his bed, trying to go to sleep, when he walked in. He came to me and started kissing me. I could smell the alcohol on him and I could taste it on his breathe. It was plain out disgusting. I tried to tell him I just wanted to go to sleep but he wouldn't let me talk. Then he did the unexpected. He started taking off my dress. He was totally crossing the line there. I told him to stop. He didn't. I tried to push his hand away but I was tired and had a migraine forming and he's stronger than me. So I couldn't push him off. He never got the hint that I wanted him to stop. I was weak, he was drunk. He took advantage of me. He took off my clothes and took off his. One horrible thing led to another disastrous one." She took a deep shaky breathe. She looked like she was about to cry. "I went to my friend's house that night. She was alone and for that I was glad. I broke down as soon as she opened the door. I told her everything." She was crying again. "She let me spend the night. I went to sleep bruised in multiple places, hurting _everywhere_, feeling violated, not sure of my identity, scarred and scared. My virginity was taken against my will by a man I thought I loved. I still can't believe Cameron did that." She paused. "I avoided him for a week. During that week I found out his ex-girlfriend was pregnant. That was the first thing I said to him when I saw him the Friday after _that night_. I asked him if it was true, he said yes. I asked him what he was going to do. He told me and I quote 'Nothing at all. That bitch deserves this. She was dumb enough to get knocked up. And she refuses to have an abortion. Or do whatever it is that gets rid of the vermin.' His exact words. I can't believe he called an unborn baby that happens to be _his_, a vermin. We broke up. That's what happened and I still have nightmares about it. Today would be exactly two months since then."

Before I could comment we arrived at the House of Night.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but school has been pretty hectic. I have to do the stupid science fair, I did a hero speech in front of the **_**entire**_** grade, and I have tests next week. YAY! Not. So, again, I'm sorry for it taking too long. Oh, and tell me what you think. We finally found out what happened on **_**that night**_**. Btw, Erik and Issie will not, under any circumstances, will the fall in love. I mean, how sick would that be? Erik's old and Issie's like 16. And I promise the gang will come soon. BYE FOR NOW! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

** ~ASHTON**


	4. Chapter 4

**Issie**

"We're here." Erik said.

"I think I can see that." I retorted. I pulled out my make-up and covered my forming bruise as well as I could. When I was semi-satisfied with my make-up, I got out.

"Follow me." Erik said, holding out his arm.

"Well, why thank you." I locked arms with him and we walked to the entrance of the House of Night. Erik dropped my arm and opened the door for me.

"Thank you."

"You are greatly welcomed." _He could be a really good friend._ I thought.

When I turned to keep going strait, I saw a group of people. All of them were vampyres except two and two had red marks instead of blue ones. Strange, but whatever.

"Hello and welcome to the house of night!" The girl with the hazel eyes and dark long hair like mine started walking to me. "I'm Zoey and this is Stark." Zoey said to one of the people with the red marks. Stark put his arm around Zoey. And these are Shaunee, Erin, Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Aphrodite, Darius, Damien, and Jack." She pointed out the people as she said their names.

"Hey, I'm Issie." I said politely.

Aphrodite snorted. "That's an awfully strange name for a girl. Did your mom really name you that?"

I was shocked. No one talked to me like that. "Okay, listen here." I said. "I haven't done anything to you, yet. So you don't have to be all bitchy to me. Have you ever heard of manners?"

"Aphrodite-" Shaunee started.

"And manners? Impossible." Erin finished. Cool. Bella and I do that all the time.

"It's not nice." I continued. "I didn't comment on your name, which I totally could have. Are you really that high on your damn pedestal that you think about manners before you say something." I take in a deep calming breath. "My real name is Isabell. My dad picked it out. All of my friends call me Issie and I prefer that."

"You know you can change your name, right?" Zoey butted in.

"Yeah, but I like my name. I wouldn't change it for anything." I smiled. I would never get rid of anything that my dad gave me. He may seem like a real butt, but I love him. Aphrodite was stunned. I think they all were.

"Nice! No one has ever burned her that bad before." Erin said.

"That was amazing. You did well, Issie." Shaunee approved.

"And she is still aghast." Damien said.

"A-what?" Shaunee asked.

"Ghast-who?" Erin added.

Damien looked frustrated. "It means not being able to speak. It's a synonym for speechless, dumbfounded, mute, silent, unresponsive. Basically, I flabbergasted her into a speechless state." I said.

"You've got enhanced vocabulary." Damien commented.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure that you noticed."

"You two are nerds!" Shaunee and Erin said together.

"You know what, I_ like_ being a nerd! It's a little something called Nerd Power!" I said.

"More like Nerd Herd." Aphrodite muttered.

"Go die in a hole." I said. That left them all speechless. Some gave me questioning looks; others stared at me in disbelief. "So…" I look at Damien and Jack. "You two are gay aren't you?" Everyone gasped in shock. They probably couldn't believe I asked that. I looked down and started blushing. "I-I it-it's just that how you act with each other and your cute and you seem sweet. So, you're either taken or gay. And in your case, you're both."

"Umm…. That was kind of…" Stevie Rae didn't finish.

"Rude? Random? Yeah, sorry… if it makes you feel any better, I don't have a problem with your… team. I guess that a way of putting it." At that moment, my phone rang. I hit the ignore button without looking at who it was.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Stark asked.

"No. If they need me, they'll call me again. And if it's a life or death situation, then they shouldn't be calling me in the first place."

"Okay then…" Zoey said.

"What if they really did need you and they couldn't call but once?" Erik asked.

"That's where I laugh at them if they got put in jail, or, if it's really bad, I'll have an 'Ah, hell,' moment and hope it's not that bad." They all laughed at something. "What?" I said defensive.

Stevie Rae turned to Zoey, still laughing, she said, "She sounds like you, Z!"

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or not. So, I'm taking that as a compliment. And if it was meant to offend me, then ya'll can just kiss my arsenic sulfur," I said.

"Your what?" Asked Shaunee and Erin.

"My arsenic sulfur."

"What's that?" Rephaim asked.

"Arsenic and sulfur are elements on the periodic table. The symbol for arsenic is as. The symbol for sulfur is s. As plus s is ass. I prefer not to curse so I tend to use elements instead. I also get a kick out of confusing people." I explained. That made everyone quiet. "I know, you can say it. I'm a nerd." And they laugh.

"Damien, I have to say she might be in your range of knowledge." Jack said.

"Maybe." Damien said.

"Thank you?" I said skeptically.

"It was a compliment, honey." Stevie Rae said.

"Oh, okay. Then that's a definite thank you." I said once everything was cleared up. Then my phone rang again. "Excuse me." I walked over to the door and answered my phone. "Hello."

"Hey. What's up?" The other end responded.

"Bella," I said exasperated, "why did you call me?"

"I'm bored," Bella answered.

"And I'm busy. Can you entertain yourself for a few minutes?"

"Maybe…"

"Ugh! Well, I'm leaving you. I'll call you later."

"Fine! I didn't want to talk to you." Bella said all sassy like.

"Get over it. Love you."  
>"Sure."<p>

"That's my line, but bye my pain in the butt."  
>"I feel the love." Bella said.<p>

"You should. Bye."

"Bye!" She said before I hung up.

"Sorry about that. That was what a lazily bored friend of mine does." I told the gang.

"Come on," Erik laughed. "Let's get you settled in."

"Okay, bye. It was nice meeting ya'll." I told the others.

"You too, Issie." Zoey said.

"They seem nice." I told Erik as he led me away.

"Most of them are." Erik said.

I smiled. They all seem sweet. Sweeter than a lot of people I knew. What made me happier was that I haven't been nauseous all day. My stomach started to get in knots. Maybe I spoke, or thought, too soon…

**A/N: There you go. Hope you like it. Please review. They make the world a happier place!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SO sorry that it took so long to update. I had school, exams, the holidays, and writer's block, who is a witch with a capitol B. I am serious. A **_**lot**_** of people could agree with that. So I hope you enjoy!**

Issie

"So now what? I asked after the nauseous feeling subsided.

"I have to get something out of my car," he said heading to the parking lot, "and then we go to your room." We walked through a lot of various cars, and stopped in front of a mustang.

"Is this yours?" He nodded. "I fucking hate you!"

"What! Why!" He sounded surprised at my outburst.

"You've got an effin' mustang!"

"You have a Mercedes Guardian." He laughed at me.

"I'd rather have a mustang…" I mumbled. He shook his head out of amusement. He reached in his car a pulled out a few pieces of paper.

"Come on." We walked on the campus toward a building. When we walked into the door, I instantly knew that this is where the girls stayed. It was filled with pastels, and pretty colors, and a lot of girly stuff. The room that looked like a living area was filled with mainly girls, but there were a few guys in there. Erik led me up to a room and opened the door. He walked in with me following him.

"This is your room. We're sorry that we can't find you a roommate," He said sincerely.

"It is fine," I told him as I looked around the room. It was a pretty big room. It had one big bed. And the rest was spacious emptiness. There was a desk in one corner of the room. I set down my bag on the bed. "This is amazing!" Erik just laughed.

"I have a question." He said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you like to eat with me later? So, you'll have someone you know? Then you can make friends later." He sounded like he was afraid I'd say no.

"Sure."

"Cool, then I'll show you around campus so you'll know where everything is."

"Okay."

"I guess I'll have to go… they'll bring your stuff up in a couple of minutes. Then you can unpack. And you have clothes in your closet, if you want to look at them." Erik said while heading towards the door.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll come by and lead you there." He opened the door.

"Wait." I pulled out a pen and a piece of paper from my bag and scrawled down my number and gave it to him. "Text me or something when you're on your way her."

He took the paper. "Okay, bye."

"Bye!" With that, he walked out the door, closing it behind him. I sighed and flopped on the bed. I guess I'll take a nap, considering I'm going to be up all night…

**A/N: I am SO sorry it's short. But, I need help. .. So, questions. How are you enjoying the story so far? Would you like anything special to happen? And, most importantly, do you think Erik and Issie should get together? Pretty please, with a cherry on top (NO COMMENT WILL), answer these questions in your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know! I know! The last chapter was short and boring and everything and I'm sorry! At least it was something! So, don't kill me! It'll speed up! I pinky promise! It may be kinda slow for a couple chapters and it may not be. I don't know. But, I have good news. Erik and Issie are definitely getting together! All of your reviews have made it clear that you want this! So, it is going to happen! YAY! (Insert happy dance of choice here). **

Issie

My wake up call, if you want to call it that, was my phone ringing. I looked at the screen and saw it was an unknown number. I answered it.

"Hello?" I yawned into the phone.

"Hey, Issie. It's Erik." The unknown voice said from the other end.

"Oh, hey."

"I'm almost to your dorm…"

"Oh okay. See you in a minute," I hung up on him and got out of bed. I saw that all my stuff was in my room. How long was I asleep?

I yawned again and went over to the pile of stuff to find my hairbrush. Once I found it, I ran it through my hair and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Knock, knock." Erik said from behind the door.

I went to the door, making sure not to trip over the pile of my stuff, and opened the door. "Hi Erik," I yawned.

"Someone's tired," He teased.

"I just woke up."

He raised his eyebrows and I just rolled my eyes. "Let's go!" He held out his arm, all cheesy like, and I took while laughing.

-Another Chance-

Erik and I hate dinner where the professors ate. I learned some things about him and I told him more about me. After dinner, he showed me around campus. He told me where my classes were and about the professors. He told me what he taught and showed me his classroom. He took me to his apartment thingy.

After he showed me around, he took me back to my dorm. He told me to come by whenever, no matter the time, if I needed him. He was sweet. And kinda hot… Like a superman kind of hot. It doesn't really help my case that I'm a sucker for blue eyes. And Superman is my favorite hero and movie of all time…

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Next chapter WILL be LONGER! Pinkie promise! And PLEASE review!1111**


	7. Chapter 7

Issie

It's been a month since I was marked. I've made a few friends and we became close. But not as close as me and Erik. Since the day I was marked, we have been friends. And over the month I've been here, we became pretty damn, pardon my French, close to best friends. I feel like I can tell him anything. It feels like I can give him my heart and he would fix all of the broken pieces. I trust him.

Life has been pretty good here at the House of Night, but there have been a few down sides. One, the sickness hasn't disappeared. I vomit just about every morning, or night. And there's a small little thing that's missing. Okay, maybe it's not little. Actually, it's a _really_ important thing. A thing that I happen to be talking to Zoey about today…

I take in a deep breath as I knock on her office door that's cracked open.

"Come in." Zoey has been so sweet to me while I've been here.

I hesitantly walk in and close the door behind me. "Zoey… I have a… problem."

She looked up from a stack of papers. "Issie, what is it?" She sounded so… concerned and motherly. _I haven't heard any of that in a while…_

"I'm late." I said nervously.

"Late?" Zoey seemed confused, but also like she understood perfectly.

"Late," I said while nodding. "As in, three months late."

"But… But you've only been marked for a month… Why would you be late for your period?" It was silent for a moment. "You said three months?" I nodded again. "But you've only been marked for one!" I then proceeded to tell her about that damned night. Nothing has been right since then. And I think I'm about to find out why…

Once I was done and it settled in Zoey's brain, she stood up, grabbed her purse, grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

"To town. We're going to the hospital to get this checked out."

I followed her to her little bug. Trapped in my own thoughts.

_What the hell am I going to do if I am?_

Was the thought that kept circling my head, but there was one more that wouldn't leave.

_What is Erik going to do? What will he say?_

_WHY DO I CARE?_

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY! Writer's block sucks! But I'm working on it! So… On a happier note… OMG! Issie is stressing out! And she's worried what Erik will think! SO! SWEET! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! Here's another chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I was planning to have it up earlier, but I left my plug to my laptop at my dad's and I was at my mom's with my computer, almost dead. Total FML moment right there. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

I watched my feet as the swung back and forth. A nervous habit I had. As my legs moved, the paper under me crinkled. And it made me even more nervous.

"Text him."

I jumped slightly at hearing Zoey's voice. "Huh?" I turned to look at her.

"Erik. Text him. I know how close you two are. It'll make the waiting shorter." I nodded and pulled out my phone and sent him a text.

Not even two minutes later, I got a reply. I looked down at my phone and two little words made me feel so much better.

_Hey Is._

I smiled brightly.

_What's up? _

No matter how long we spent together or the amount of time we talked, I felt like I knew him. He could make my day so much better by just smiling. He was so-

My phone buzzed.

_Nothing much. Just sitting around. Why don't you come by? _

I sighed. I wished I could. I would rather hang out with Erik and have this not happen, than be here and suffer through this torture.

_I wish, but I can't. _

It didn't even take him a couple seconds to send a text back.

_Why not?_

At that moment, the doctor came in. I sent him a quick 'I'll be right back' and put my phone up. I looked up at the doctor, hoping she could prove my feeling wrong and play it off as some mental stress thing.

But the words that came out of her mouth was anything but comforting. "You're pregnant, Miss Sharp."

I'll be honest, I don't know if I passed out or what. I don't really remember, so I'm going to admit I might have been a pansy and fainted. I am perfectly fine with that. The next thing I remembered hearing is Zoey saying comforting words.

"Issie? Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "What happened? Did I pass out?"

Zoey laughed. "Yes, yes you did. But it's completely understandable."

"Can we go home?"

"Yes we can." Zoey stood up and grabbed her purse. I grabbed mine and followed her.

* * *

><p><em>I need to talk to you when I get back…<em>

I stared at my phone waiting for a response from Erik. I dreaded telling him, but I had to. I hope he wouldn't mind. I rubbed my baby bump. At first I just thought I was just gaining weight, but after I found out, I knew what it was. We were in Zoey's car, both of our marks visible, almost at the House of Night.

_What do you need to talk to me about? Why aren't you here? Is, what's wrong? Please. Don't keep anything from me. Please tell me._

He sounded so worried. I hated doing this to him.

_You'll find out soon. You're at your loft right?_

I grabbed my purse as Zoey parked and got out.

_Yes, I am. What's going on?_

Zoey walked over to me and hugged me. "Everything will be alright. If you need me, just call, okay?" I nodded. "May Nyx be with you." I smiled at her.

_I'm on my way, Erik._

I started walking towards the professors' housing. Every step made me more nervous.

_I'll be waiting…_

I smiled at that and walked faster to him.

* * *

><p>"Hi." I said as he opened the door. He pulled me to him and hugged me.<p>

"What the hell happened? Why weren't you in your room? What's wrong?" He seemed so distressed. I hated this!

I made him let go of me. I went into his loft. It was so big and yet it only housed one person...

I sat on the couch. He sat on the other end, holding my hand in both of his. I sighed.

"I went to the doctor today. Zoey took me." I began.

"Why?" He asked. _He was so worried..._

"I'm pregnant..." I whispered.

"It's that idiot's isn't it? The bastard who raped you." I nodded meekly. He sounded mad and I started to cry. I guess I can blame it on the hormones.

He immediately wiped away my tears and brought me into his lap, stroking my hair. "Sh... It's okay, Issie."

I don't know where it came from, but I said it. "You're not going to leave, are you?"

He tilted my head up so I had to look at him. "Is... I would never think of doing such a thing. You need me. I'm not a complete jerk. I'm not going to leave you." I nodded and laid my head on his chest. _He's so sweet..._

We stayed like that for a while. Him rocking me back and forth, saying comforting things. I truly believed he would never leave me.

I yawned.

He chuckled. "You tired?"

I nodded. "Can I stay here? Please?"

"Sure. I think I have an extra room..."

"I was hoping I could... maybe... stay with you... in your room... tonight..."

He seemed shocked. "You sure?"

I nodded. "If you'll let me..."

He smiled at me, picked me up bridal style, and carried me to his room. He went in and set me down on his bed. "You need something to wear?" I nodded and he started looking through his drawers.

"Just a t-shirt will be fine." He nodded and handed me one. He went into the bathroom to change and I changed in the bedroom. I laid my folded clothes on the top of the dresser and crawled into bed, dozing off.

Erik came in sometime later. I knew this because the bed moved at the new added weight.

"Good night, Issie." He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Good night, Erik." I mumbled as I put my head on his chest.

I fell asleep with Erik stroking my hair. One arm around my waist, the hand of that arm was on my stomach.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I love hearing (reading) your feedback. Well, it's a little past 1 in the morning and I'm tired. Night!**


End file.
